Khronus Enderbore
Khronus Enderbore was an infamous pirate captain who ravaged the seas towards the end of the Fourth Age. For over a hundred years he raped and pillaged, taking over trade routes and forming blockades, performing hostages and looting lonely trawlers. His skills in pirating were unrivalled, so much so that towards the end of his life he controlled an entire fleet of pirate ships that swore their loyalty to him- and he was entitled the King of the Pirates. Khronus managed to live beyond his years as, somewhere in his career, he learnt the art of necromancy and became one of the undead. In his own dark teachings his body was morphed so that he was arachnid in appearance- black and hairy with mandibles and inquisitve eyes. He was feared by sailors, port towns, the navy and even other pirates, as his skills were unmatched. He had been one of the first to truly learn the ways of the sea and had used his knowledge to his advantage, rising to be one of the greatest criminals of the age. At some stage, Khronus had a child, Filius Enderbore, with one of his many slave-wives that he hoarded. By this time, Khronus was already considered the Pirate King, and had the island of Ender's Peak completely under his control, (its name stems from Khronus himself.) It was here that Filius was raised, unable to leave, unable to know what freedom was like. Further on, Filius was to have a child with one of Khronus's many slave wives- Gladius Enderbore. Gladius, unlike his father, was not content to live a life of slavery, locked away on this lavish island, and soon escaped. Though Khronus had no knowledge of a grandson, he knew of Gladius through his actions, a mysterious figure known as the Black Shadow that plagued Khronus and his fleets, trying to destroy his empire whenever he could. Hearing of the exploits of a young Jack Rinceweed, the supposed reincarnation of Jack Rincewind, Khronus hatched a plan that not only would defeat all of his competitors, but guarantee his stay in power. Sending his fleets out on suicide missions against Sir Markus's navy fleets, Khronus allowed himself to be captured and handed over to the authorities. However, in custody, he announced that all of his fortunes, his mountains of gold and silver and other precious gems, now lay unguarded upon Ender's Peak. Also, whoever managed to arrive there first, secure the treasure for themselves and claim the island would most certainly be the next King of the Pirates. it was after this announcement that Khronus seemingly perished. But this was not the case. As hundreds of pirate captains, naval officers, rogue sailors, gangs of bandits in stolen trawlers- anyone and everyone who could acquire a ship and had the balls for it flocked the island, Khronus's spirit was travelling there also. His plan was simple- he had riddled the island with explosives. With his proficiency in necromancy, he had summoned a great demon, who would capture and guard Jack Rinceweed from the TNT. When the island was destroyed and the legions of enemies with it, Khronus would take over the young pirate's body and gain his ancient powers. However, Khronus was thrawted by Jack Rinceweed, who was more cunning than previously imagined, and aided by Gladius Enderbore. His plan failed, and he was defeated, cast out, and thought to be killed. However, his spirit lived on and travelled far to Hell's Gate, taking form again on one of the islands and being seen as a nature god by the inhabitants. Khronus was not through with Jack Rinceweed yet. He ordered a ship filled with reptillians to strike out against the young corsair as he was on the Iron Coyote, making the ship stranded in Dagger'Nam, though Jack Rinceweed was not ended. Their paths crossed again however as Jack Rinceweed decided to make the journey to Sul-Tahn, survival of which crowned one as an expert pirate. To get to the island, one has to pass through Hell's Gate, where Khronus was brooding and ready to launch an attack. The two forces clashed many times, yet still Jack Rinceweed managed to come out on top, finally slaying Khronus for good.